


Unscrupulous

by triste



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata has his reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscrupulous

Title: Unscrupulous  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Pairings: Ogata/Sai, Akira/Hikaru  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Humour, AU  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It was the day after Hikaru's sixteenth birthday when Sai came to the decision that he would tell him the secret he'd spent the last two and half years hiding. Ogata hadn't really cared one way or the other, but Sai had convinced himself that Hikaru deserved to know the truth.

"I don't think he's going to take it well," Sai fretted, rearranging the furniture in his sitting room for what seemed like the fifteenth time since Ogata had turned up on his doorstep. "I think it's going to upset him."

And so what if it did. It was about time for Hikaru to get over his assumption that Sai was a perfectly asexual androgynous being with zero interest in anything other than go. Sai was Hikaru's master and best friend, but he also happened to be Ogata's rival and lover. If Sai had decided that the time was right to give Hikaru the truth, so be it.

"He's going to hate me," Sai continued, wringing his hands nervously. "He'll hate me for keeping secrets. He'll hate me because he'll think I don't love him anymore."

"He won't hate you," Ogata said, the words more automatic than with any real emotion behind them, but still honest. If Hikaru ended up hating anyone after the news had been broken, it would be Ogata. "He adores you. You know that."

The doorbell rang and Hikaru's voice shouted out to announce his presence as he invited himself inside. "Sai, I got your message. What was it you wanted to talk about?" The smile on his face quickly faded when he saw that Sai was not alone, and he bowed awkwardly in Ogata's direction. "Good afternoon, Ogata-sensei."

"Good afternoon," Ogata replied, taking a seat and leaving the rest of the conversation for Sai to handle. Sai doted on Hikaru for a few moments, partly because he was always affectionate with his student but also because he was trying his best to make Hikaru feel comfortable and at ease in preparation for what he was about to tell him. Naturally, it didn't work. Hikaru, although brilliant and overflowing with potential where the game of go was concerned, tended to be somewhat dense with regard to relationships with other human beings, but even he could sense that something wasn't quite right. He remained as cautious and restrained as ever in front of Ogata, but his expression clearly said what words would not. "What is *he* doing here?" was written all over Hikaru's face, but he kept quiet until Sai eventually irritated him enough into speaking.

"Sai, quit fussing with my hair!" he snapped, batting his mentor’s fidgety fingers away from his head. "What's wrong with you, anyway? It's not like you to be so nervous."

"There's something I need to tell you, Hikaru," Sai said, gesturing for him to sit.

"I gathered as much from the phone call," said Hikaru, settling himself into seiza. "What's so important that you couldn't tell me at the party yesterday?"

Sai folded his hands in his lap, and took a deep breath. "It's important because it's to do with both Ogata-san and myself."

Hikaru's gaze flickered over to the silent spectator, suspicion replacing his earlier wariness. "Okay," he said, and Sai continued.

"Ogata-san and I are partners."

"In what?" asked Hikaru, and Ogata fought the urge to snort.

"Maybe I should rephrase that," said Sai delicately. "Hikaru, we're lovers. I've never told you before because I didn't think you were old enough to understand until now. Ogata-san is important to me, just like you are. He has been for a long time."

"But why?" Hikaru wanted to know, his voice sounding very small and unsure.

"Because I love him," said Sai. "I love you too, of course, but -"

"I have to go," Hikaru interrupted, backing away when Sai reached out for him. He didn't listen when Sai called his name, just tore off as fast as he could and slammed the door behind himself.

Ogata sighed. This was precisely why he'd always made a point of never dating divorcees and single parents.

~~

Nearly a week passed with Hikaru avoiding Sai like the plague. He'd make excuses and run away whenever he caught sight of him, which was often, considering how much time they spent at the Go Institute. They had been practically inseparable since Sai had taken Hikaru on as his student, so for one of the two to be going out of his way to stay clear of the other spelled out 'SOMETHING IS WRONG' in flashing neon lights to anyone who knew them.

"Did you guys have a fight?" asked Waya, toeing off his slippers and stepping into his sneakers after the Wednesday morning match. "You're usually joined at the hip. How come you're not speaking to Fujiwara-sensei anymore?"

"No reason," muttered Hikaru, hefting his backpack over his shoulders.

The elevator in the hallway pinged, and the doors slid open. Hikaru didn't turn around, but Waya bowed to the person who had just appeared. "Hello, Sensei," he said respectfully.

"Oh, Waya-kun, good day," Sai replied. "You too, Hikaru."

Hikaru ignored him. "I promised my mom I'd go straight home," he said to Waya. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Hikaru, wait!" Sai caught Hikaru's arm before he could escape, oblivious to Waya's curious stare. "We need to talk. Please?"

Hikaru looked like he was about to argue, but when he looked back and saw Sai's forlorn expression, he gave in. "Fine," he said. "Let's go to the kifu archive."

They left together just as Ochi emerged from the tournament hall.

"What was all that about?" he asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Beats me," shrugged Waya.

~~

The kifu archive was a place where Sai tended to feel calmer and more at ease. It was a place where the past could come to life simply by opening a book and studying the contents, and he was glad Hikaru had chosen to bring him here.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry," were the first words out of his mouth, but Hikaru didn't say anything. He crossed his arms over his chest and remained silent, watching Sai with a deliberately blank face. "It must have been a shock, I know, but please don't be angry."

"Why should I be angry?" Hikaru said airily. "It's your life. You can do whatever you want. It's not as if you need my permission to go around dating people."

"But it still bothers you," said Sai. "You don't like that I'm seeing Ogata-san, do you?"

Hikaru hesitated, torn between whether to lie and whether to speak his mind. "You're right, I don't," he confessed. "You could have chosen anyone, so why *him*? Why Ogata-sensei? He's creepy! He's a pervert! He's going to die of lung disease before he hits forty! His eyesight sucks too. I bet he looks stupid without his glasses, all funny and squinty and stuff."

"You're being a little too harsh," Sai said gently. "Ogata-san is not a bad person."

"He's hardly a good one," Hikaru scoffed. "He's a player. Waya told me so."

"And does Waya-kun know my relationship with Ogata-san better than I do?"

"Well, no but -"

"But?"

"I still don't like it!" Hikaru stared up at Sai pleadingly. "He might cheat on you, or ditch you for no reason, or make you sad! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Sai smiled softly and took Hikaru's hands in his, squeezing it. "I appreciate your concern, Hikaru, but there's no need for you to worry. Ogata-san actually makes me very happy."

"I thought I made you happy?" Hikaru said plaintively.

"You do," Sai assured him. "You're the best student I could ever ask for. You're the best *friend* I could ever ask for."

"Isn't that enough?" asked Hikaru. "Why would you want anything more?"

"It's the same for you," Sai pointed out. "There are people other than me who are important to you. There's your mother, your father, Waya-kun, and Isumi-kun. Touya-kun, too."

"Touya?" Hikaru sputtered. "Why does his name pop up?!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" said Sai, amused. "Touya-kun has always been precious to you."

"No he hasn't!" Hikaru denied, unable to hide his embarrassment. "Touya is Touya. There's nothing precious about him."

Sai wisely chose not to push the issue, instead fixing his gaze solemnly on Hikaru's. "What I'm trying to say is that we both have people we care a great deal for. Please accept the fact that Ogata-san is somebody who I happen to care about. Please accept the fact that he's somebody who I happen to love."

"Okay, I'll accept it," Hikaru said sullenly. "Just don't expect me to start getting chummy with him all of a sudden."

~~

Once upon a time, Ogata would have never put the words 'Shindou Hikaru' and 'manipulative' in the same sentence, but letting the truth out about his relationship with Sai had changed everything. Hikaru was jealous, plain and simple, of the time Sai spent away from him with Ogata, and he seemed determined to do his very best at getting between them. It annoyed Ogata, especially since Hikaru was sixteen and much too old to be acting like a spoiled toddler, but, like any young child who had convinced himself that 'the bad man was taking mommy away', his natural instinct had been to protect. He'd recently started to become more independent, but now he'd gone back to clinging to Sai and following him around everywhere like he had done when they'd first met.

"Sai!" Hikaru called happily, paying no attention to Ogata whatsoever as he latched onto his mentor's arm. "You finished your match, right? You're coming out with me, aren't you?"

"I promised Ogata-san that we would go for a meal together," Sai tried to say, but Hikaru brushed him off.

"You can do that some other time. Eat dinner at my house, you know Mom loves having you around."

"But -"

"Did you hear? There's a new shop that opened recently, and there's a rumour that they're selling phoney antiques. Let's play Spot the Fake!"

"Fakes?" said Sai, his interest immediately piqued. "You mean to say that there are still dishonest merchants who make sport out of deceiving their customers?"

"I guess our reputations didn't precede us this time," said Hikaru. "We need to find that guy and teach him a lesson!"

"And so we shall," agreed Sai. "Divine justice must be meted out. In the name of Yaemon, we will punish him!"

It was a wonder they didn't strike their infamous crime-fighting hero poses before marching off, although Hikaru did have the nerve to stick his tongue out at Ogata from behind Sai's back as they left.

Ogata scowled. It looked like there was only way to solve this particular problem.

~~

"Hikaru and Touya-kun?" Sai looked up from the board in front of him with a frown. "Yes, they are rather close."

"So it wouldn't be strange if they ever got together?" prompted Ogata.

"They're still young," Sai said. "I'm fairly sure go is still the only thing on their minds at this stage."

"But it wouldn't be strange if they ever got together?" Ogata repeated.

"Maybe someday, when the time is right," replied Sai. "If it's meant to happen, it will. There's no rush to move their relationship to another level. Besides, I don't think Hikaru is ready for sex."

That was downright absurd. Ogata had never met a teenage boy yet who hadn't been ready for sex.

"Why are you asking me this?" Sai wanted to know.

"Just curious," Ogata said blandly.

~~

Cornering Akira at his father's go salon and herding him into the passenger seat of Ogata's car had been a simple and easily accomplishable task. Akira waited patiently for Ogata to speak, his expression politely puzzled, and Ogata decided to get straight to the point.

"You want to sleep with Shindou, don't you?" he asked.

"I-I beg your pardon?" stammered Akira, blushing predictably at Ogata's bluntness.

"You want to sleep with him," Ogata said again. "Don't deny it. I can help you."

"Help me?" Akira said weakly. "How? Why?"

"Let's just say I have my motives," Ogata muttered, digging into his pocket and handing Akira the contents. "These are the spare keys to my apartment. I'm going away this weekend so you can do whatever you like in there, as long as everything is clean and free of all sexual evidence when I get back."

Akira's face turned even redder, but Ogata wasn't through with him yet.

"I know that you have access to the Internet. Have you done any research? If not, I'll lend you some books. I can give you DVDs as well. Let's go shopping while we're at it. I'll buy you the essentials, like condoms and lubricant. What's your favourite fetish?"

"Fetish?!" Akira squeaked, half-curious and half-humiliated.

"Everyone has them," Ogata said matter-of-factly. "Don't worry, you're not a freak. What works best for you? Shindou in bondage? Shindou in women's clothing? I'll even lend you my camera if you want to film anything."

"Ogata-san!" Akira protested, looking and sounding like he was very close to creaming his pants from the mental images alone.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to work out the finer details on your own," smirked Ogata. "Just don't tell your father or Fujiwara-sensei. It'll be our little secret."

Akira paused, obviously wrestling between his libido and his conscience, but eventually he caved under the pressure of teenage hormones. Ogata couldn't have been prouder of him. "Thank you for your kindness," he said humbly. "You have my eternal gratitude."

"Don't mention it," Ogata told him. "Have fun with Shindou while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir," Akira said obediently, falling silent soon after to no doubt entertain himself with various fantasies and making Ogata roll his eyes.

Virgins.

~~

"What a wonderful hotel room!" Sai enthused, heading straight for the window to see the view. "I can't believe we'll have the whole weekend to ourselves. How did you manage to arrange everything?"

"I have my ways," said Ogata, and Sai pouted playfully.

"I wish Hikaru could have come. We haven't travelled outside of Tokyo together since our last visit to Hiroshima. I hope he isn't feeling lonely."

"He'll be fine," Ogata said confidently. "Akira-kun will be with him."

"That's true," said Sai. "I wonder what they're doing right now?"

'Screwing each other senseless, assuming things have gone according to plan,' was what Ogata wanted to say, but he shut Sai up with a kiss instead.

After all, it was time to forget about Akira's sex life and start concentrating on his own.

 

End.


End file.
